Wings of Fire Shorts (Redone and Complete)
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: Some little shorts that I made for my favorite pairs of dragons. :D (Redone and Complete)
1. Clay and Peril

Firework awoke to the song of the 2 bongs in Jade Mountain and her clawmate pouring cold

water on her head. "WAKE UP!" yelped Ivy. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Ok, ok, I am up." said Firework. "Let's say hi to my dad first, though."

"Fine…" asid Ivy. "But let's HURRY!"

Ivy and Firework rushed down to the Prey Center, and Firework ran straight into Clay's arms. "Hey, dad." said Ivy.

"Shouldn't you be in class? Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean you don't have to go to class!" Clay said.

"But we wanted to say hi to you!" said Firework, making huge eyes. "Awwww.." said Clay.

Suddenly, Peril came up behind Clay and said "Is are daughter trying to make you give her an excuse to be late? Clay, we talked about this!"

"MAYBEEEE" said Firework and Ivy together.

Then Firework ran up to Peril and hugged her, too. Peril's fire scales sizzled a little, but Firework had fireproof scales like her father, so she was not hurt by this. When Firework detached her from her mother's hug, she went over and picked up some fruit and started eating it. "The REAL reason she came to the Prey Center." laughed Clay and Firework playfully glared at him.

"Tell us how you first met!" begged Ivy to Peril and Clay and Firework settled down for one of her mother's stories.


	2. Glory and Deathbringer

Sunset watched as her parents bickered over whose throne was whose. "The nicer thrown has ALWAYS been mine!" shouted Glory. "Even SILVER says so!"

"NO! The bigger thrown has always been MINE" yelled Deathbringer. "And I say so!"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!" Glory shouted back. "I am your queen and I DEMAND you to give me back my throne!"

"THREE MOONS STOP ARGUING!" shouted Sunset. "IT'S JUST A **THROWN**!"

Deathbringer and Glory looked at their daughter and Glory muttered "Sorry, Sunset."

"And?" asked Sunset.

"Sorry Deathbringer."

"Dad?"

"Sorry, Glory."

"Good. Now, can we agree who's thrown that is?"

"It's Glory's." said Deathbringer reluctantly.

"No, It yours." said Glory.

"Nope. Yours." said Deathbringer.

"JUST TAKE IT!" shouted Glory.

"NO, IT'S RIGHTFULLY YOURS!" Deathbringer yelled. Sunset sighed.


	3. Turtle and Kinkajou

Parakeet was curled up in a ball, quietly reading a scroll. Suddenly, a loud and colorful dragon burst through the door followed by a quieter looking SeaWing. "Mom!" Dad!" Parakeet jumped up from his scroll and ran over to hug them.

Kinkajou smiled and pulled him closer while Turtle wrapped his wings around them. "How was the beach? Did you have fun?" asked Parakeet.

"It was ok, we would have had more fun if you came." said Kinkajou.

"Yeah." agreed Turtle. "No. I just… want to stay away from water." said Parakeet.

Turtle and Kinkajou exchanged glances. "Well, c'mon, Parakeet. We are going to visit a… teacher." said Turtle.

"Ok." said Parakeet. When they started flying, Parakeet asked "Where are we meeting this teacher?"

"The beach." replied Kinkajou, looking at him.

"The BEACH!? What?! WHY!?"

"To get you over your fear of swimming." said Turtle. "Ah! Here we are."

"Where is the teacher?" asked Parakeet.

Turtle answered "You're looking at him."

"You!"

Soon, Parakeet was in the water with his 'Teacher' while Kinkajou watched from the sand.

"How does it feel?" asked Turtle.

"Go-Good. I like it!" Parakeet then ran out into the deep of the ocean and went under water.

He swam until he was right next to Turtle and then surfaced. _Hi Turtle!_ Parakeet flashed in aquatic. _Swimming is GREAT!_ Turtle flashed back: _I know, right!?_ And then, Parakeet and Turtle went back to land were Kinkajou greeted them with big hugs and reenacted the whole scene. Parakeet was just glad to get over his fear of the water.


	4. Tsunami and Riptide

Seaweed looked around the summer palace for her mother. "She has to be around here SOMEWHERE…"

Seaweed muttered to herself. Suddenly, she spotted her talking to the queen. "TSUNAMI!" shouted Seaweed. "WHY ARE YOU HERE OF ALL PLACES!?"

"Chill out, Seaweed!" Tsunami said. "Royalty should NEVER shout."

I got it from you, mom." said Seaweed, rolling her eyes.

"So THIS is you daughter, I presume?" asked Queen Coral.

"Yes, Mother."

"Nice to finally meet you, Princess Seaweed." Seaweed smiled at Coral and dipped her head.

"You too, Queen Coral."

"So, Riptide is her father?" asked Coral tartly and a few seconds after she said it, Riptide walked in. Seaweed's gaze brightened and she ran to her father and hugged him.

"There you are Seaweed! I was looking for you!" Seaweed looked up from her hug and smiled at him.

"Riptide." Queen Coral hissed and Riptide's smile faded and he looked up at the SeaWing Queen. "Queen Coral! I….I di-din't expect to s-see you he-here! Hehe.."

"DON'T STAMMER WHEN TALKING TO ME!" shouted Coral and started chasing Riptide while Tsunami tried to stop them both.

Seaweed sighed and sat down while the chase carried on. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Moon and Qibli

Coyote looked at her new house in rainforest kingdom. She felt out of place and uncomfortable. Her mom seemed to notice.

"How are you holding up, Coyote?" asked Moon, looking worriedly at Qibli.

"I'm doing fine. I still don't see why we had to move from the desert to this noisy place. At least in the desert, there was barely any noise. There is so much BRANCHES and LEAVES in the way. I can barely fly!"

Moon sighted and Qibli looked up at the branches. "Do you think we made a mistake, Moon?"

"No." said Moon firmly. "Me and Coyote would have been SO uncomfortable there in the summer, it was so hot. Remember, this is only temporary."

"I know." sighed Qibli. "But, I miss the Sand Kingdom already and I wish we had stayed."

Moon gave him a sympathetic smile and said "I know. But this is for the greater good. Plus, now we get to see Hope and Peacemaker!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that that!" said Qibli. "Hey! Coyote never met Peacemaker before, did she?"

"No, I don't think she has!" Moon said, clearly excited. "We should go say hi now!"

"Go where? What? Who is Hope and Peacemaker?" asked Coyote, baffled.

"Hope's an old friend, and Peacemaker is her son." said Qibli.

"Oh. Ok, well let's go!"

Once they had reached Hope's hut, they knocked on the door and a small NightWing-RainWing hybrid and Coyote guessed that he was about her age.

"Moon! Qibli! You're here!" then the dragonet caught sight of Coyote. "Who are you?"

"I am Coyote. Qibli and Moon's daughter."

Peacemaker gawked at her and her parents. "You had a dragonet!?"

Qibli snorted in amusement and Moon said "Yes, Peacemaker, we had a dragonet."

"PEACEMAKER! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? ARE THEY BEING MEAN!?" a NightWing suddenly appeared and looked surprised to see Moon and Qibli.

"Hope!" shouted Moon as she put her wings around Hope and Qibli smiled brightly and her.

Peacemaker rolled his eyes and whispered to Coyote "Are parents are SOO embarrassing!"

Coyote giggled and Peacemaker smiled at her. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as she thought…


	6. Starflight and Fatespeaker

Chapter 6:

Windrider bumped into a dragon. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" said a female voice that Windrider could tell was to his right.

"Sorry, sorry." said Windrider and he tried to walk past her, but she blocked him.

"Why are your eyes that weird shade of white? And who are you?" said the female, her voice questioning.

"I'm blind, and I am Windrider, Starflight and Fatespeaker's son."

"Oh. So you're blind." said the female tartly as she brushed past him.

"Wait!" said Windrider. "What's your name?"

"Seaweed, Princess of the SeaWings, and Tsunami's and Riptide's daughter. Why?"

"Daughter of TSUNAMI? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know who my mother is." Windrider sensed that she was rolling her eyes.

"But- but- My dad talks about Tsunami ALL the time! He even mentioned them being the dragonets of destiny thought!" Windrider burst out.

"Really?! I knew Tsunami used to be one of the Dragonets of Destiny.. But… Wait! I have an idea! My mom is here, let's take her to your dad and see if they know each other!" Seaweed sounded excited now.

"OK! Wait, wha-" Windrider felt someone sholder past him and and Windrider was left to follow by the sounds she made.

"Hi mom!" Seaweed said just as Windrider rounded the corner. "This is my friend, Windrider, and we wanted to show you something!"

"Um, ok…" said Tsunami "Show me, then."

Seaweed led Windrider and Tsunami to the library and as they entered, Fatespeaker looked up and saw Windrider, Tsunami, and Seaweed. "Windrider!" called Fatespeaker and Windrider hurled toward her hug.

"I have not seen you all day! Where have you been? Starflight, honeybun, Windrider is here!"

Tsunami had a confused expression on her face that quickly turned shock mixed with excitement.

"YOU AND STARFLIGHT HAD A **KID!?** shouted Tsunami as Starflight appeared by the door.

"Um… Yes? Didn't you get the letter we sent you? Oh, it might have gotten ruined by the water…" said Starflight sheepishly.

"WOW… Ok WOW… ok, calm down Tsunami, calm down… but, just-just WOW." said Tsunami, taking deep breaths.

"Anyway, this is Windrider, and I am guessing that's Princess Seaweed?" said Fatespeaker.

"Wait, so you guys ARE friends?" asked Seaweed, and Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Tsunami all looked at her weirdly. "Taking that as a yes."

Windrider giggled at the joke and Seaweed laughed. Soon, they were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor. _Maybe… Maybe… we can be more then friends._ Thought Windrider in between laughs.


	7. The Reunion: FINALE

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you ready for the last and FINALE chapter of Wings of Fire Shorts? I know I'm not! I know I haven't updated this book in, like, FOREVER, but I still had some good laughs writing and reading back on it! This will also be my FIRST COMPLETED BOOK! As much as I will miss this book, I am also excited for another book to replace this one. But no spoilers for you! Hope you enjoy this chap! (Note: This takes place as a reunion for ALL the prophecy dragonets. (Also, yes, I am aware that some of the dragonets are older then others :P))**

The different dragons started arriving to the reunion. First it was Tsunami, Riptide, and their daughter, Seaweed, then it was Starflight's family, then Clay's, then Glory's.

The other prophet dragnets showed up too, including Moon's and Kinkajou's family, and even Hope's.

There was talking, laughing, sharing parent advice, and partying. The kids hung out and did their fair share of laughing and talking.

 **~Seaweed~**

I was glanced at Windrider who was currently chatting with another girl, Coyote, I think her na

me was. I felt a pang of jealousy rang through my body, even if she was quite younger then him.

I knew it. I liked him. Why? I can't say. Maybe it was his charming look, or the gentle way he talked. But, no matter what is was, I really, really, really liked him.

But, I was almost sure he didn't like me back. He and me didn't have that kind of relationship. I sighed. What could I do about it? Should I tell him how I feel? What if he rejected me?

I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Who is it?" He asked in his smooth voice.

"It's me, Seaweed." I said with a smile even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Can I talk to you about something? In private?"

Windrider looked a little surprised, but followed anyway.

"So, um, Windrider?" I stammer, looking at him.

"Yyyess?"

"I, uh, have known you for a long time… and I… and I…." I stammer, trying to get the words out.

"And I like you!"

 **~Windrider~**

Windrider blinked, processing what she had said.

"Y-you… You like ME?" _I mean, yeah, I did spend a lot of time with her, but I never thought she would like me… Like, LIKE like me._

"Y-yeah…"

Windrider knew she was scanning his face, trying to figure out what he thinking. That is what he hated about most dragons. They always tried to read his face, but over years of practicing, he had become pretty good at hiding his emotions from them.

"Seaweed, I-"

"I know, I know, that was really blunt and you probably don't ev-"

"Seaweed!" Windrider shouted, and Seaweed stopped talking.

"Seaweed… I like you, too."

 **~Coyote~**

Coyote watched the SeaWing and Windrider walk away. _Hmm… Weird. I bet she likes him. Does he like her? That needs further analysis. I bet she doesn't want another girl spending him with him._ The SeaWing shot a glare back at her. _Yup, she definitely doesn't like him talking to other girls._

Coyote's father had taught her how to be... 'super-observant', as Aunt Kinkajou called it. Even though Coyote was not blood related to the RainWing, she had been to her hut in the forest so many times it honestly felt like they were.

Speaking of Aunt Kinkajou, Coyote could see her arriving with Uncle Turtle and their son, Parakeet. Coyote had met their son a few times, and she quite liked him.

"Hey!" Coyote called to them and they all turned around.

"Coyote!" Aunt Kinkajou beamed when she saw her. "Hello, sweetie!"

"Hi, Coyote." Parakeet said shyly.

Turtle smiled and waved at her.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Asked Aunt Kinkajou, looking around. Coyote rolled her eyes. Her mom, Moon, and Kinkajou were almost inseparable when they had the chance to talk to each other.

"I think she's just over there." Coyote flicked her tail to the left, near the refreshment stand where her mom was talking with Queen Glory and Deathbringer.

"Thanks!" She turned to Turtle. "Let's go! I'm so EXCITED! Oh, and Parakeet, you should go talk to the other dragonets."

Parakeet nodded, looked at Coyote, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

 **~Parakeet~**

Parakeet looked down at his talons, wondering what Coyote was thinking.

"So, what do you want to do?" Said Coyote's voice. Parakeet's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh… I don't know." Said Parakeet.

"HELLO, MY FRIENDS." Spoke a loud voice. "SO, WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"Peacemaker!" Coyote squealed and ran up to him and threw her wings around him. "How long has it been? Almost one year?"

"Yeah… I really missed you when you moved back to Possibility." Peacemaker said. "Oh, hey, Parakeet. What's up?"

Coyote had made friends with both Peacemaker and Parakeet during her trip to the rainforest, but she got to see Peacemaker much less because he lived farther away from Possibility. Parakeet had also been friends with Peacemaker, but he prefered Coyote's quiet-ish, observant personality to Peacemaker's loud, rowdy one.

"Not much." said Parakeet.

"Same here." Said Peacemaker, now unwrapping his wings from around Coyote's body.

Parakeet wished Coyote would stop smiling so big about Peacemaker being here. _What makes him so special? What does he have that I don't?_

Parakeet stepped up so he could be right next to Coyote and twined his tail around her's, sending a clear message to Peacemaker.

 _She's mine._

 **~Peacemaker~**

Coyote looked at Parakeet, surprised, but didn't untwine her tail from his. Peacemaker stepped back flicking his tail side to side, sending another message back to Parakeet.

 _She's all yours. I don't like her like that._

"Uh… So, what's going on here?" Coyote asked, looking at the exchange, confused.

"Nothing." Parakeet and Peacemaker said in unison.

"Ok…." Coyote said doubtfully.

"So… Do you guys want to talk to the other dragonets? Or, dragons, I guess. Because you two are dragonets. And I'm a dragon." Peacemaker lifted his head 'proudly'.

Coyote shoved him. "You're no more of a dragon than me!"

Suddenly, a pink flash barreled into Peacemaker.

"Sunset!" He yelped, turning around to see her standing there, smiling goofily.

"Are you giving these two lovebirds trouble, Peacemaker?"

Both Coyote and Parakeet blushed, but didn't deny anything.

"Oooooo!" Peacemaker poked a talon at Coyote. "We'll leave you two alone now..."

As Sunset walked away with him, he felt triumph.

Finally, a moment alone with her...

 **~Firework~**

Firework looked, not seeing anyone to talk to.

 _Maybe I'll just have to brace through this alone._ She thought. _Urg… I wish Mom had let Ivy come._

"Hey! Over here!"

Firework looked around, and then saw a SeaWing and NightWing waving her over to a table.

And she knew she had just found two friends.

 **~Narrator~**

Ah, now Phyrria is at peace at last. These dragons will grow up to have dragonets, and peace will continue for years on end.

All dragons, not just these, make up the heart of Phyrria.

And ALL of them

Deserve

To

Be

Remembered.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Wow. I can't believe I just finished this book. I had so much fun writing it… But don't worry, I will be writing another book to replace this one. Thank you guys SO much for the support, I really couldn't have done it without your nice words :)**


End file.
